


If you need a hand

by Serpent_Kyra



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Kyra/pseuds/Serpent_Kyra
Summary: Just a small one shot.The first meet scene with a change of scenario.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	If you need a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom.  
> English is not my first language so hope you could still enjoy this!
> 
> I'm actually under lockdown due to the virus and fics help me a lot!
> 
> I would like to receive suggestions or anything you want to tell me!

Waverly Earp was having a fantastic day, until she got stuck in a dress.

She had the entire Saturday afternoon free from work and she was going to spend it at the mall. Needed some new clothes for god sake! She deserved it!

Unfortunately her small and demoniac town, called Purgatory, of course, had only a medium size small, so limited options.

She wanted to buy something nice for herself, she recently ended things with her obnoxious boyfriend who liked to tell her how to dress and that was a no no, that’s enough of that. 

She was her own person, nobody could tell her what to do and who she has to be, that’s a lesson that she finally listened to.

Yes! she thought, this store was what she was looking for. She entered the establishment and said a polite hello at the man behind the desk.

Walking down the aisles looking around she spotted something that she liked. That was perfect.

It was a light yellow dress, a fancy one with the zipper on the back, for a special occasion, a date maybe. She wanted to find someone to love, someone who liked her for who she is. Not that she was rushing it. One day perhaps.

She founded the first available dressing room and closed the red curtain to shield herself from curious eyes.

There was a nook for personal objects and a stool for her clothes so she started to undress and folded her jeans and shirt on it.

She unzipped the dress and raised her arms above the head to put it on. It was almost done when she felt a tug. A painful hair tug. Oh shit. 

She tried to pull down the dress but it was too painful and her hair was stuck. She felt the cold zip scratch at her scalp. 

“fuuuuuuck” she whispered from under the dress.

She didn’t know what to do, she was stuck, and she knew that the dress in this position only covered her from the waist up.

She stood there for a minute and then made a decision. She was on the female section so she hoped that if there was someone changing it would be a woman. She took a chance. 

“Hello? is someone out there?” she called out.

After a minute of complete silence she heard a female voice.

“yes?”

“ oh thank god” She was so relieved that a woman could help her out, she sounded her age from the voice. It would still be awkward but she couldn’t do it by herself without ripping half of her hair out.

“ you need help miss?” her voice was gentle and caring. Waverly didn’t know why but in a sense it was calming her nerves.

“ yes, I’m stuck! could you please help me? “ she tried to speak louder, the dress definitely covering her face and mouth.

“ oh…. yes of course, I’m coming in then” 

After a few seconds the brunette felt the curtain shuffling and a presence next to her.

A quite giggle come from the woman.

“ let me help you” her voice was sweet and calm.

She felt two warm hands reach for her scalp and after a minute her hair was free from the zipper and the same hands raised the dress up.

She immediately tried to cover herself and then looked up after her face was revealed.

She didn’t expect was she saw. In front of her was a tall, fit, redhead girl, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

Her gentle smile revealed dimples that she couldn’t help but admire.

She didn’t know why but she was starstruck by this girl. And that never happened to her.

“You okay?” asked the taller girl after giving her back the dress.

Waverly was brought back by that question.

“ yes, yes, thank you! Good job you’re not some guy right, this would be really… really awkward…” The girl in front of her was still smiling and staring at her with magnetic eyes.

She tried to look away and to move on with the conversation.

“I owe you one!” she added

“ Don’t worry about it” The redhead woman told her. “ It was a pleasure” her smirk was still in place and it was blinding her.

“ Okay thank you so much, I should get changed back to my clothes “ Waverly was glad that the moment was over, she tried not to think to the butterflies doing somersaults in her stomach.

“ Wait, maybe you can call me the next time you need a hand , that’s kinda my job you know, here take this. Have a nice day miss. “ With that she was gone, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

She looked down at her hand, where a card was. She read the inscription.

In bold black letters :

Officer Nicole Haught   
Purgatory Police Department.

She scoffed, while a smile was spreading on her face.

“ Haught, of course”

She quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse and left the store, still thinking about red hair and dimples.

  
  



End file.
